Talk:Cassandra/@comment-4654088-20130929042902
WARNING, VERY LONG COMMENT AHEAD! Okay, so I was just having a normal shower, and I had an epiphany about Digital Haunt, so I lept out and hurried to write it down before I forgot, as my memory is worse than everyone in the world combined. Now, I may not be breaking any new ground here, I haven't read every single theory about the story to date, so this may be old news to some. Also reminder that I wasn't able to connect every different pattern, such as the scissors and cutting theme throughout the songs, so it is incomplete. Anyway, so I figured Cassandra, Pt. II is probably about the history between Sparkles* and herself. Suddenly, a lyric from the song lept into my mind. Simply, the mention of "logging on". Maybe, Cassandra is some sort of character from a game, or an NPC if you will, that gained sentience. Sparkles* was just minding his own buisness, when suddenly an NPC mentions him by name. If this game were an MMO the chances of Sparkles* being the one who found her first would be astronomical, so I figure it was just a single player game. But then again, not many single player games ask for a login... Slowly the two become friends, as before he came, she had no one but mere programs who were uncapable of thought like her, and the two spend a lot of time together. Despite how ridiculous it sounded, Cassandra had proven she had a mind, and emotions as any human would. Cassandra, being the only sentient being within the game, falls for Sparkles* (I mean, you would too right...), although the feeling isn't quite that mutual. I mean, she's a computer game character, even if she is alive. She doesn't tell him how she feels, as she knows what he'd say, so he doesn't need to express that he feels just friends with her. One day, She pours her heart out, and Sparkles*, as expected doesn't feel the same. The game then encounters a bug, where the Cassandra character has become glitched and broken. This may reference the repairs, or upgrades Cassandra is undergoing in other theories. The words in the fourth movement of Bosozoku Symphonic may reference the emotions that were shared between the two. "You were right, but I needed you to give emotion back to me". Was she putting Sparkles* on a pedestal, so to speak. As in, treating him like he was always right, and perfect in every way because she didn't want to lose him. The opposite would then happen. Maybe the suicidal thoughts from Vectors reference how Sparkles* felt about not loving her back, and that he'd treated her wrongly, and if she was gone for good, or replaced by a regular NPC of herself, he'd never get to make it up. Really, I could think of a way to tie in every lyric from any of their songs to this theory. There's always a way that they could work. For example, "24 years of biding my time" from Dream & Reality might mean that Sparkles* has been playing ths for a long time. Maybe "But the look in your eyes: I could die here tonight" means the game is becoming more alive than just Cassandra. Go ahead, tie any lyrics to this theory, and there'll be some way to work it in. Just to tie in another theory, maybe the game was called Echoplane, and the highest goddess of the realm was Echo. The many references to lights and sky's in the songs may have to do with the heavens Echo resides in. The lyrics from Prologue III might be the story of the game... And the weapon used in the game is scissors, strictly because it ties something else in. Maybe this is all BS, and is wrong in every way, not only wasting my time writing it, but you reading it. Ah well, worth a shot right?